Burter
"I always thought he was too cocky for his own good. Looks like that ego of his finally got him into trouble."— "New Ally, New Problem"Burter (バータ) is the fastest member of the Ginyu Force. Nicknamed the "Blue Hurricane", he often performs combo attacks with Jeice, such as the Purple Comet Hurricane. Burter's Japanese name Bāta is off from the word Butter rearranged; he is called Butta (in Viz's manga), or Burta to reflect the name pun.Contents show AppearanceBurterPosingBurter poses for Frieza in his first appearanceKill YouAdded by Kill YouBurter is the tallest member of the Ginyu Force, towering over the other members. He has dark blue skin, red iris and pupil-less eyes, and many small spots over his body. He wears the usual uniform most of Frieza's army wears, but due to being a member of the Ginyu Force, has a small logo located on one of his Battle Armor plates. Like many other members of Frieza's army, he wears a scouter.BiographyEarly lifeBurterPastBurter doing household chores for his motherJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Burter's special powers originated during his childhood: Burter's mother was very strict, making him do all the household chores and slapping him if he was late preparing dinner; because of this, he became the fastest in the universe.1 He soon became a member of Frieza's elite mercenary platoon, the Ginyu Force: Burter is the self-proclaimed "Azure Typhoon" (or "Blue Hurricane", in the Dragon Ball manga and video games), and fancies himself as the fastest being in the universe. He demonstrates this on Namek when effortlessly taking flight at incredible speed to retrieve a Dragon Ball thrown across the horizon by Vegeta, an attempt to keep the artifact from Frieza's possession.Mission on Planet NamekBurterNVBurter on Planet NamekBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcAfter Frieza calls the Ginyu Force for support, Burter and the rest of his team find Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan trying to grant Vegeta's wish of immortality. Burter gets to show his amazing speed when Vegeta throws one of the Dragons Balls as hard as he could, but Burter manages to run, catch it and return in a matter of seconds, shocking Vegeta greatly. Just before Ginyu takes all the Dragon Balls to Frieza's spaceship, Burter and the rest of his crew decide who gets to kill who. Along with Jeice, after losing a Rock-Paper-Scissors match, Burter is a spectator to the fight between Recoome, Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan, and it is not until Goku arrives and single-handedly incapacitates Recoome that he joins combat. Burter and Jeice spray Goku with countless physical attacks and energy waves, but Goku proves to be fast enough to avoid the efforts of both elites (much to Burter's surprise, who prides himself on his unmatched speed). Eventually, after realizing that attacking Goku head on is not working, Burter and Jeice communicate from far distances using their scouters to come up with a plan: Jeice will fire his ultimate attack, the Crusher Ball, and when Goku dodges the attack, Burter will attack the distracted Goku. Unfortunately for them, the plan fails as Goku easily deflects the Crusher Ball with no effort.BurterFunnyFaceBurter getting punched in the stomach by GokuJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666He then defeats Burter with two crippling blows to the back. Shortly after, in spite of Goku's wishes to give the Ginyu Force member a chance to redeem his selfish ways, Vegeta ruthlessly finishes the unconscious Burter by dropping his knee on Burter's neck, breaking it and killing Burter for good.After deathLater when the Ginyu Force (aside from their leader) are invited to King Kai's planet in the Other World, he joins Jeice in using the Purple Comet Attack against Tien Shinhan, only to be defeated soon after when the Z Fighters realize how little of the threat the platoon actually poses due to their increased potential.VegetaKillsBurterNVBurter is executed by VegetaBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcHe was once again defeated by Goku at the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga when, along with Super Perfect Cell, Frieza, King Cold and the other members of the Ginyu Force (minus Captain Ginyu), he was torturing the ogres in order to divulge information as a means to escape from Hell. Goku effortlessly defeats him, with a knee to the stomach, along with the rest of the Ginyu Force. When Pikkon interferes and uses the Hyper Tornado, he creates a whirlpool in the Bloody Pond, lifting the Ginyu Force into the air to make them fall into a mountain of needles, thus impaling them. Shortly afterward, Burter is locked with his comrades in a prison cell.Burter is evidently seen once more as one of the spectators amongst the slew of villains in Hell who are watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu in the Kid Buu Saga on a giant Crystal Ball. Fusion RebornFusionreborn12A Meda, Burter, and Misokatsun appear in Fusion RebornPrinceZarbonAdded by PrinceZarbonAlong with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Burter makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. In this movie, the back of Burter's Battle Armor is colored white and brown, instead of black and brown.Power levelDuring the Namek Saga, Krillin states that both Burter and Jeice are as strong as Recoome. In the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, his battle power is 68,000. In the Super Famicom game Legend of the Super Saiyan, Burter's power level is 62,500. In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, his power level is 50,600. The video game Dragon Ball Z: Sagas shows that his power level is 95,000, which is a combined power level of Burter and Jeice as Recoome is stated as having about the same power level and he appears in the game at 40,000. Burter's power level is 90,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game.The Ginyu Force (minus Ginyu himself) appear to have increased dramatically in power while in Hell, as Frieza expresses suprise that Goku was able to defeat them so easily. Techniques and special abilitiesCrasher Cannon2Burter charges a Full Power Energy BallThunderbender18Added by Thunderbender18Blue Hurricane – A technique which can be combined with Jeice's Red Magma to form the Purple Comet Hurricane. Named in the Raging Blast video game series.Purple Comet Hurricane – The combination of Burter's Blue Hurricane and Jeice's Red Magma.Crasher Cannon – A combination of energy waves fired with Jeice.Continuous Crasher Cannon – A combination of many energy blasts fired at a rapid rate. Named Continuous Energy Wave in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan.Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki.Full Power Energy Ball – Burter fires two energy balls from the same hand. He also uses it in combination with Jeice to form the Continuous Crasher Cannon.SpaceMach2Burter's Mach KicksJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666High Speed Rush – A technique used in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series.Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave.Purple Comet AttackPurple Spiral FlashMach Kick – Burter delivers multiple kicks at high-speed.Space Mach Attack – Burter's ultimate technique. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast seriesSpeed Circle Blasts – A technique used in the video game The Legend.SP Fighting Pose 2 – One of his fighting poses. It is a Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, as well as a Super Attack named Burter Pose in the Raging Blast series.Video game appearancesDragon Ball ZDragon Ball Z II: Gekishin FreezaDragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super SaiyanDragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-HenDragon Ball Z: Goku GekitōdenDragon Ball ZBurter-Character-Art-DBZUTBurter in Ultimate TenkaichiBestDBZAdded by BestDBZDragon Ball Z: The LegendDragon Ball Z: The Legacy of GokuDragon Ball Z: Sagas (boss)Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super WarriorsDragon Ball Z: Budokai (Non-Playable Character)Dragon Ball Z TV game (Pinball mode)Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru DensetsuDragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (in Ginyu's special attacks)Dragon Ball Z: Budokai TenkaichiDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag TeamDragon Ball: Raging BlastDragon Ball: Raging Blast 2Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate ButōdenDragon Ball HeroesDragon Ball Z: Ultimate TenkaichiDragon Ball Z For KinectDragon Ball Z: Battle of ZVoice actorsJapanese Dub: Yukimasa Kishino (Dragon Ball Z) and Masaya Onosaka (Dragon Ball Z Kai)Ocean Group Dub: Alec WillowsFUNimation Dub: Mark Britten (originally), Christopher R. Sabat (remastered and video games) and Vic Mignogna (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2)Latin American Dub: José Luis Castañeda (Dragon Ball Z) and José Gilberto Vilchis (Dragon Ball Z Kai)Portuguese Dub: António SemedoBrazilian Dub: Luiz LaffeyPolish Dub: Jan AleksandrowiczTriviaGoodBurterA Burter-esque fighterJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666There is a fighter who resembles Burter who appears on Grand Kai's planet in the episode "Warriors of the Dead". This fighter's clothes and facial features imply that he was based on the same Settei / Chara Sheet as Moah.Another fighter that resembles Burter appears in "Vegeta's Respect" when watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. However, this fighter has an albino appearance and horns.Burter's defeat is very similar to Nappa's: Goku used the same attack to defeat them, the Kaio-ken Finish (both were easily overpowered by Goku and soundly beaten with a strong attack to the back), and both were shown mercy by Goku only to be ruthlessly murdered by Vegeta.Burter is capable of dealing out the longest combo in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 if he is given max power plus and has his speed maxed out.When Omega Shenron uses the Dragon Thunder technique against Burter in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he will lie on top of the spikes, instead of being impaled on them.Though Burter is clearly the largest member of the Ginyu Force in the manga/anime, it is often shown in merchandise that he is the same size or smaller than Recoome. Category:Villains